UNA EXTRAÑA FORMA DE ATRAPAR A ALGUIEN
by henmon
Summary: Zoro y Tashigi coinciden de una manera un tanto extraña, del amor al odio solo hay un paso. instintos irrefrenables.


UNA EXTRAÑA FORMA DE ATRAPAR A ALGUIEN

Zorro estaba bebiendo en la taberna de una ciudad en la que habían desembarcado, como de costumbre no tenía idea de donde estaban los demás,

**Zorro.**

"Ya les encontraré" pensó tranquilamente, mientras inclinaba su barril, "solo tengo que buscar la iglesia cuando caiga el sol."

Bebía, cuando vio por la ventana, a la teniente del capitán Malhumo, entrando en la taberna. "¿cual era su nombre? ¡Ta….Ta…TASHIGI!"

Zorro se levanto rápidamente, y se metió en el baño, "¿Por qué narices tenia que esconderse?, ¡el se enfrentaba a todo!, pero esa mujer…"

La puerta del baño se estaba abriendo, la voz de esa mujer se escuchaba desde fuera, se metió en uno de los baños rápidamente.

Tashigi, entró en el baño sin percatarse, del otro inquilino.

"Mierda ¡me e metido por equivocación en el baño de mujeres!" Pensó zorro

- Como si pudiese cambiarme delante de todos los marines, que soy una mujer! dijo Tashigi en alto.

Comenzó a desvestirse, "no podía dejar de mirarla, ¿pero que estaba haciendo acaso Sanji me había pegado su idiotez? intente dejar de mirar se estaba quitando la camiseta, cuando volví a mirar comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones la camiseta estaba apoyada en el lavabo

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Pregunto Tashigi, girándose hacia los baños

"¿Que debo hacer? ¿Contesto? ¿Acaso soy un cobarde?"

Definitivamente prefiero guardar silencio mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de mi baño fue cortada al mismo tiempo que Tashigi gritaba

EL MARIN QUE SE ATTREVA A ESPIAR!! ENCIMA, A UNA SUPERIOR SERA DURAMENTE CASTI…

ZORRO RONOA!! PORFIN!!

Tashigui se abalanzó sobre mi, y por una extraña razón, no hice ningún movimiento, quede atrapado bajo su cuerpo medio desnudo, con una espada apuntando mi garganta, notaba sus pechos sobre mi, estaba muy cerca, la sangre dejo de llegar a mi cerebro y se desplazo a otro sitio porque, empecé a besar a Tashigui, ella se resistió, con una mano le sujetaba la espada, que me hizo sangrar cosa que ni sentía y con la otra la atraía hacia mi.

Tashigi empezó a dejar de oponer resistencia, comenzó a corresponderme, de una forma muy apasionada.

**Tashigui.**

No podía dejar de besarlo, no sabia porque le invadía esta extraña sensación de deseo, le odiaba, ¿porque estaba dejándole? zorro había recorrido su cuerpo con las manos, y ella no lo detenía, le quito la camiseta vio una enorme cicatriz,

¿así que el rumor era cierto, esa herida es del Cetrero?

si, así es respondió zorro

Le quito los pantalones, ella empezó a bajarle los suyos

¿No sabia que en la armada, se podían mantener relaciones con piratas? Dijo zorro con sorna.

Tienes razón, no se puede. le respondí

"me moría por hacerlo, pero la broma le costaría cara" hice gesto de ponerme el sujetador.

Pero, Zorro me sujeto de la mano, se incorporo presionándome contra la pared, empezó a besar mi oreja, mi cuello, daba pequeños mordisquitos, empecé a perder toda voluntad en mi, me cargo e introdujo su miembro en mi, salía y entraba una y otra vez mientras mordía mis labios, estábamos llegando, le notaba ya muy agitado, un escalofrió recorrió nuestros cuerpos. Salio de mí, nos fundimos en un beso eterno, cuando recuperamos la compostura me di cuenta que zorro me había quitado las esposas y me había enganchado a lo que quedaba de puerta.

Vuelve aquí! No te escaparas tan fácilmente!

Zorro beso mis labios, le mordí con rabia pero este no dejo de besarme.

- Teniente la estamos esperando! Escuche la voz de uno de mis subordinados

Zorro, chupo sangre suya que había quedado en mis labios, sabia que no llamaría a nadie o me encontrarían en ese estado.

Espero que todas las veces que nos encontremos sean así, dijo con una sonrisa

Desapareció de mi vista, la ropa me callo desde arriba, junto con las llaves de las esposas, "que considerado por su parte" pensé

Escuche ruidos, espadas desenvainar algún que otro grito pero sabia que no le cogerían

Me vestí rápidamente cuando Salí, había un gran alboroto

¿Teniente esta bien? ¿No pudo con Ronoa verdad? ¿Se ha hecho daño en el cuello?

**Zorro**

Ya en el barco

¿Zorro, quien te hirió la mano? Dijo Choper poniéndole una venda

Una mujer respondio divertido

Como dijo Chopper

A que señorita te atreviste a ponerle la mano encima, desgraciado, que la hiciste dijo Sanji metiendose en la conversación

La deje una marca para un tiempo, sonrio zorro

**Tashigi**

- Maldito pirata que CLASE DE CHUPETON ES ESTE!! Lo VOY A MATAR!!

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer!


End file.
